Un Cumpleaños Para Anna
by Bratty
Summary: Anna no tiene un cumpleaños. Nunca ha tenido uno. Yoh cambiara eso, dandole algo muy especial. YohAnna!


No se lo había podido sacar de la cabeza en todo el día. Y probablemente seguiría así. Algo curioso, realmente, cuando no había pensado en ello en años.  
  
Todo había iniciado esa mañana, temprano en la escuela. Cuando una alegre voz lo llamó. Él sonrió y miro a Manta, quien le devolvió la sonrisa..  
  
"Hola Manta, que hay?"  
  
"Esto!" Manta dijo, mostrándole una caja cubierta por papel de color, "Feliz cumpleaños, Yoh!"  
  
Yoh rió, y aceptó el regalo. La edición para coleccionistas de la música de Bob. Manta lo conocía muy bien. "Vaya, gracias Manta! Esto es casi imposible de conseguir! Como lo hiciste!?" Preguntó anonadado.  
  
Manta sonrió, "Los mande a ordenar hace un mes, cuando mi agenda me aviso que tu cumpleaños estaba cerca," dijo mientras le mostraba dicha agenda. Una Pilot bastante moderna, con la marca de las empresas Oyamada en una esquina. "Fíjate," le dijo mientras apretaba el botón de "calendario", y una ventana que leía "Mayo" broto en la pequeña pantalla. Un pequeño y pixelado Yoh sonreía en la casilla del 12.  
  
"Genial!" Dijo, y acto seguido se puso a revisar los demás meses, encontrándose con pequeños y pixelados Ren, HoroHoro, Jun, Tamao y todos los demas. "Todos están aquí! Sorprendente!"  
  
"Casi todos," Dijo Manta, que miraba a la pantalla, "Aun me falta alguien. Dime Yoh, cuando es el cumpleaños de Anna?"  
  
Yoh no pudo responder eso. Porque desde que tenia memoria, Anna nunca había celebrado su cumpleaños.  
  
Y cuando se preguntó por que, lo recordó. Anna nunca había celebrado su cumpleaños, porque no tenia uno. No uno que recordara, de cualquier modo. Resultado de ser abandonada frente a la casa de 'la familia del diablo' cuando a penas si podía caminar.  
  
Le invento alguna excusa a Manta para no tener que decirle tales cosas, así el tema fue olvidado por su amigo, que se preocupo mas por comprar los víveres para la celebración que esa noche tendrían en la pensión.  
  
A la salida, Yoh había decidido tomar otro camino a casa. En momentos así era mejor pensar en solitario. Y en que no podía evitar preguntarse ¿cómo era que nunca habia pensado dos veces en el hecho de que Anna no tenia una fecha de cumpleaños?  
  
Los cumpleaños eran importantes. Eran una celebración a la vida. Una ocasión para celebrar, compartir, y recibir maravillosos regalos. Sonaba un poco superficial, cierto, pero era la verdad.  
  
Anna merecía un cumpleaños. Pero no tenia uno. Eso estaba mal.  
  
...pero que podía hacer al respecto? Nunca supo quienes eran sus padres - y de contactarlos, probablemente les daría un buen golpe a ambos, por haberse atrevido a abandonar a su hija de ese modo. Que hacer...?  
  
Entonces, tuvo una idea. Sonrió enormemente y vio el reloj. Una hora antes de la fiesta. Suficiente para sus intenciones. Corrió hacia la ciudad.  
  
+++  
  
Tan pronto abrió la puerta de la casa, unos largos brazos le envolvieron "Feliz cumpleaños, Don Yoh!!"  
  
Con una gota de sudor cayéndole por la cabeza, Yoh sonrió "Eh...gracias, Ryu. Me puedes bajar, por favor?"  
  
Tan pronto sus pies tocaron el suelo, los regalos lo rodearon. "Feliz cumpleaños, joven Yoh!" Dijo Tamao con un sonrojo de oreja a oreja.  
  
Yoh le dio una gran sonrisa, "Gracias Tamao!" La chica balbuceo algo mientras su sonrojo se profundizaba, Yoh rió y la chica corrió a refugiarse en la cocina.  
  
HoroHoro y Ren también estaba en casa - aun cuando Ren proclamaba que su hermana lo había arrastrado hasta allí. Jun no dijo nada para contradecirlo, pero su sonrisa de complicidad fue suficiente para saber que Ren estaba allí por propia voluntad.  
  
Y aunque la mente de Yoh no estaba ni en las atenciones ni el pastel, no podía hacer nada por el momento. Les sonrió a todos, riendo con sus chistes, y asegurándose de que Ren y HoroHoro no se matasen el uno al otro. Todo mientras poco a poco se acercaba a su objetivo de esa noche.  
  
Fue en la mesa, esperando por el pastel, cuando coincidieron.  
  
"Hey," saludó él, cuando se aseguro de que los demás no estuviesen escuchando, "Como la pasas?"  
  
Anna arqueo una ceja, "Me preguntas a mi? Tu eres el del cumpleaños, Yoh."  
  
Él dejo salir una risita a su eterna lógica. Ella lo ignoro. "Gracias por hacer mis deberes del día por mi," Le dijo el con sinceridad.  
  
Ella no le miró. "Es solo por hoy. No te acostumbres."  
  
"No lo haré"  
  
"Mas vale,"  
  
Entonces, la distancia entre los dos se hizo muy corta, y él le susurro al oído, "Veme en el patio de atrás cuando todos estén dormidos." Y antes de que Anna pudiese preguntar, el pastel había llegado.  
  
+++  
  
Mientras trataba de bajar las escaleras tan silenciosamente como podía, Yoh maldijo a Ryu que con sus ronquidos no dejaba dormir a los demás, y lo había retrasado para el encuentro citado. Las chicas se habían dormido hacia como media hora. Así que él tenia media hora de retraso.  
  
Si es que ella había ido como él le pidió.  
  
Rogando a quien escuchase que así fuese, Yoh se apresuro al patio trasero. No había nadie.  
  
Suspiró.  
  
"Llegas tarde."  
  
Volteándose con rapidez, se encontró con que Anna estaba de pie detrás de él con los brazos cruzados y en yukata. Yoh tomo un momento para recuperar el aliento que perdió al mirarla, y sonrió.  
  
"Viniste."  
  
"Obviamente. Ahora dime, que querías?"  
  
El la miro confundido, "Huh?" Una mirada gélida de ella fue suficiente para refrescarle la memoria, "Ah, cierto! Ya vengo!" y echo a correr a la casa. En la desesperación de saber si ella había bajado, lo había olvidado! Rebusco rápidamente en su mochila hasta que encontró el ítem deseado: una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro.  
  
Se apresuro al jardín nuevamente, donde Anna le esperaba con gesto paciente. Él le dio una gran sonrisa, y le ofreció el paquete. "Para ti, Anna!"  
  
Ella arqueo una ceja. "...Disculpa?"  
  
"Para ti!" Repitió el, con igual alegría, "Feliz cumpleaños, Anna!"  
  
La mirada de ella se torno dura, "Yoh, que planeas? Sabes bien que no es mi cumpleaños. No tengo uno." Le dijo fríamente. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Yoh no se redujo en lo mas mínimo.  
  
"Es por eso que te estoy dando este regalo hoy," Explicó él, "Quiero que compartamos esta fecha, tu y yo!"  
  
Y el silencio cayo mientras ella le daba una mirada que cruzaba en la incredulidad y el escepticismo. "...Yoh, de que hablas?"  
  
"Ya te dije, quiero que compartamos esta fecha como nuestro cumpleaños!" Declaró él.  
  
"No puedes hacer eso," Le dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño, "No es posible asignar una fecha de cumpleaños así como así."  
  
"Y por que no?" Preguntó él con obvia confusión.  
  
"Pues por que no!" Dejo ella con voz mas alta de lo que pretendía. Le miró con furia y confusión, "Simplemente no se puede! Mi fecha de cumpleaños solo la saben dos personas - y ni siquiera sabemos si están vivos! No puedes repentinamente decir que *hoy* será mi cumpleaños!"  
  
Yoh ladeó la cabeza, "Aun no me das una razón."  
  
Ella lo miró peligrosamente, "Yoh...te lo advierto..."  
  
"Calma, calma, Anna!" Rió él, no queriendo hacerla molestar - aunque ya iba un poco tarde. "Pero, piénsalo: Nunca en tu vida has celebrado un cumpleaños porque no sabes la fecha. Entonces que hay de malo en escoger una tu misma?"  
  
Extrañamente, eso tenía...sentido?  
  
Su silencio fue su respuesta. La sonrisa de Yoh creció. Se acercó a ella y tomó su mano derecha con solemnidad.  
  
"Y para celebrar esta ocasión," abrió la pequeña caja negra y saco un brazalete de perlas blancas, "compré esto especialmente para ti." Él mismo se lo puso y rió. "Se te ve muy bien." Le dijo con sinceridad.  
  
Anna le miro en silencio. A él, y al brazalete. Solo una pregunta vino a su cabeza.  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
¿Por qué, si durante toda su vida a nadie le había importado, él de pronto lo hacia?  
  
Su mirada debió hablar por ella porque un segundo después, él la tenia envuelta en un gentil abrazo. Su boca, junto al oído de ella, susurró, "Porque me importas,"  
  
Y ella comprendió.  
  
Y bajo el alivio y la silenciosa alegría del entendimiento, lentamente, ella devolvió el abrazo.  
  
"Feliz cumpleaños, Anna."  
  
"...Gracias."  
  
+++  
  
Tonterías de Bratty: Hooola! Estoy de vuelta con un mini fic de cumpleaños para Anna. Lo mejor? Puedo publicarlo cuando sea, porque Anna no tiene cumple establecido. Aunque Yoh remedio eso.... XD  
  
...Debí publicarlo en mayo ^^;;;  
  
COMO SEA! Quiero dedicarle esto a Cali-chan, mi Beta-reader! La pobre tiene problemas con su modem, y por eso no puede estar conectada. Vuelve pronto, cali-chaaaaan!! ;___;  
  
Yo armo un drama por todo. -_-  
  
~UN BESO!~  
  
- Bratty 


End file.
